Facebook News/2017/1
January 3: Romantic Diary updated their cover photo. ]] January 4 Dear players: Due to Facebook login problem, many players cannot login to game normally. We are working on this issue now, sorry for any inconvenience we may cause. We will send compensation later. Thanks for your patience and understanding. _(:зゝ∠)_ January 4 Dear players: We already fixed the Facebook login issue. The compensation has been sent, please login and check. Really thanks for your patience and understanding.�� January 11: Announcement Dear players: In today’s star show, many players may meet abnormal scores while using the set “ New peach,” for the theme “Festival Chinese Clothes”. We have fixed this already and will send the corresponding number of tickets later. Please noticed the reward center. Sorry for any inconvenience and thanks for every player’s support~ Love you all ❤ January 11: ��Find sets and get rewards~ : See: ��Find sets and get rewards~ Event time⛄: 2017/1/12~2017/1/1323:59（GMT+8） ��Event rules��: Answer the set names of these two pictures and leave your ID & role name in the comment, both are correct can get rewards��: "Vitality*10, Almighty Shards*3" ��Warm prompt��: Please leave your ID and role name accurately or you will be considered as giving up the rewards. |link=Saint Lily]] |link=Breeze·Gemini]] January 13 Names of the two sets are Saint Lily & Breeze.Gemini!! Do you like these two sets? Don't forget to click the "like" button if you do!❤ Many players have got the right answer!!! Congratulations!!���� We will send rewards soon, please check your reward center later~~ January 20: ��Answer set and get rewards~ : See: ��Find sets and get rewards~ Event time⛄: 2017/1/21~2017/1/22 23:59（GMT+8） ��Event rules��: Do you remember which set does this rabbit belong to? Answer the set name and leave your ID & role name in the comment can get rewards��: Vitality*10 ��Warm prompt��: Please leave your ID and role name accurately or you will be considered as giving up the rewards. January 21: 【Annocement】 Dear players,�� The compensation of zodiac has been sent. Please login game and check for it~�� January 22 Dear players: ~\(≧▽≦)/~ Have you noticed there are some changes since the last update? Besides those beautiful sets, we also added some convenient functions to give you a better gaming experience~ Hope you will be happy with that! (づ￣ 3￣)づ #Added clear button in the fitting room. #Optimized the display of new sets collection, and you can skip the showing of the part now. #Added search by style in the star show slot and competition. #Optimized the star show history. #Optimized the display of sketches in making clothes. #You can choose the number of clothes you want to sell now. #Added skip choice in Love emergency. #You will receive inform in the home if you receive messages from friends now. Hope Romantic Diary can stay with you for the whole new year! ! （づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～ January 23 The answer of the activity is Goodnight set! Many players have got the right answer!~\(≧▽≦)/~ Rewards have been sent yesterday~Please check fot it! ��Appreciation�� 【Goodnight】 Hope you can have the good night every day! Don't forget to click the "like" button if you like this set!❤ January 25: ����Time-limited event of 【Moon Glamor】! ��Time-limeted method to get Super rare clothes 【Moon Glamor】has been opened!! During the event, spend a total of certain diamonds can get the Super rare clothes 【Moon Glamor】 set! ‼️After this event, there will be quite a long time that not any other methods except the Sky Tower chests may have the chance to get this set. ��If you like this set, do not hesitate, get it now!!! January 26: ��Spring Festival Gift Pack�� : See: Weekend Login Gifts ��Event time��: 2017.01.27-2017.02.01 During the Event, login game to get free Spring festival Gift Pack every day! ‼️P.S The Gift pack is only effective on that day. January 26: ��Happy Chinese New Year! ~\(≧▽≦)/~�� : See: Facebook Screenshot Event ⛄Event time⛄: 2017/01/27~2017/02/05 23:59（GMT+8） ��Event rules��: #During the event, you can participate in the event by uploading the screenshot about the clothes collocation relevant to Chinese Spring Festival elements in the game under the post on our FB homepage. #Please leave your ID and role name so we can send the rewards to you. #The screenshots should be relevant to Chinese Spring festival clothes collocation in our game. #The rewards will be sent within three days after the event. Players can claim the rewards in Reward Center. ��Event rewards��: Engagement Award (For all players who participate the event): Journey Points*2, Star Show Badges *3, Vitality*10 Lucky Prize (Choose 3 players from this event): Gold Scroll*3,Vitality*10 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ��Warm prompt��: #Please leave your ID accurately or you will be considered as giving up the rewards. #Players who get Lucky Prize can get Engagement Award at the same time. January 28 ���Happy Spring Festival！ ~\(≧▽≦)/~ January 30: ��Find the differences!�� ⛄Event time⛄: 2017/01/31~2017/02/07 23:59（GMT+8） ��Event rules��: #During the event, you can participate in the event by pointing out the differences of these two set and marked on the image, then post the image with your answer in the comment. #You need to mark at least 6 differences to get the reward. There are 8 differences in total. #Please leave your ID and role name so we can send the rewards to you. #The rewards will be sent within three days after the event. Players can claim the rewards in Reward Center. ��Event rewards��: Engagement Award (For all players who participate the event): Journey Points*2, Star Show Badges *3, Vitality*10 Lucky Prize (Choose 3 players from this event): Diamond Scroll*1, Gold Scroll*3,Vitality*10 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ��Warm prompt��: #Please leave your ID accurately or you will be considered as giving up the rewards. #Players who get Lucky Prize can get Engagement Award at the same time. Category:Facebook News